parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cat King part 9 - The Stampede!/Thomas O'Malley's Death/Oliver Runs Away
Simba - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Mufasa - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Scar - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) *Shenzi - Stretch (Toy Story 3) *Banzai - Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Ed - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Zazu - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Chameleon - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Wildebeest - Elephants (Tarzan) Transprict *Cat R. Waul/Scar - Now you wait here, Your father has a marvelous suprise for you. *Oliver/Simba - Oo what is it? *Cat R. Waul/Scar - If I told you it wouldn't be a suprise now would it. *Oliver/Simba - If you tell me I will be act suprise. *Cat R. Waul/Scar - (Laughs) You are such a naughty boy! *Oliver/Simba - Come on uncle Cat R. Waul. *Cat R. Waul/Scar - No no no no no this just for you and your daddy some sort of a father and son thing. Well I better go get him. *Oliver/Simba - I'll go with you. *Cat R. Waul/Scar - No (Laughs) no, just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess just like you did with the creatures. *Oliver/Simba - You know about that? *Cat R. Waul/Scar - Oliver, (Bloopering) Everybody knows about that. *Oliver/Simba - Really? *Cat R. Waul/Scar - Oh yes, lucky daddy was there to save you eh. Oh, and just between us you might want to work on that little roar of yours hmm. *Oliver/Simba - Oh, OK. *Cat R. Waul/Scar - (Walks away) *Oliver/Simba - Hey uncle Cat R. Waul, will I like the suprise? *Cat R. Waul/Scar - Oliver its to die for. *Chula/Banzai - Ooh... *Stretch/Shenzi - Shut Up. *Chula/Banzai - Can't help it I'm so hungry, I've gonna have one of these... *Stretch/Shenzi - Stay Put. *Chula/Banzai - Well, Can I get a nibble from one of those sick ones. *Stretch/Shenzi - No, We wait for the signal from Cat R. Waul. *Cat R. Waul/Scar - (Arrives) *Stretch/Shenzi - There he is, let's go. *Oliver/Simba - Little Roar (Spits) *Sir Hiss/Chameleon - (Appears) *Oliver/Simba - Roar. *Sir Hiss/Chameleon - (Ignores) *Oliver/Simba - (Growls) Rroar. *Sir Hiss/Chameleon - (Ignores) *Oliver/Simba - ROAR!!!!!!!!!!! *Sir Hiss/Chameleon - (Becomes scared and slithers away) *(Ground shaking) *Oliver/Simba - (Looks down) *Elephants (Tarzan)/Wildebeest - (Stampeding) *Oliver/Simba - (Looked shocked) *Elephants (Tarzan)/Wildebeest - (Stampeding) *Oliver/Simba - (Runs away) *Elephants (Tarzan)/Wildebeest - (Stampeding) *Stretch/Shenzi - (Attacks one of the elephants) *Elephants (Tarzan)/Wildebeest - (Stampeding) *Wilbur/Zazu - Oh look sire, the heard is on the move. *Thomas O'Mally/Mufasa - Muuuh. *Meowrice/Scar - Thomas O'Mally, Quick stampede in the gorge, Oliver's down there. *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - Oliver. *Elephants (Tarzan)/Wildebeest - (Stampeding) *Oliver/Simba - (Running) *Elephants (Tarzan)/Wildebeest - (Stampeding) *Oliver/Simba - (Hangs on a dead tree) *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - (Rushing) *Cat R. Waul/Scar - (Rushing) *Meowrice/Scar - (Rushing) *Wilbur/Zazu - (Flying) *Oliver/Simba - Wilbur!!!! *Wilbur/Zazu - Your father is one the way hold on! *Oliver/Simba - Hurry!!!! *Wilbur/Zazu - There there on that tree!! *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - Hold on Oliver!!! *Oliver/Simba - AAAAAHHHHH!!!! *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - (Runs down to save Oliver) *Wilbur/Zazu - Oh this is awful. What can we do!! WHAT CAN WE DO!!!! Oh, I will call for help. That's what I will do, I call for... *Cat R. Waul/Scar - (Slaps Wilbur by swinging his arm) *Wilbur/Zazu - Ooo (Got hit) *Elephants (Tarzan)/Wildebeest - (Stampeding) *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - (Stands Down) *(Dead tree destroyed) *Oliver/Simba - DEAAAAHHHHHH!!!! *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - Raaaa!! (Saves Oliver) *Cat R. Waul/Scar - (Walks while watching Thomas O'Malley and Oliver in the elephant stampede) *Elephants (Tarzan)/Wildebeest - (Stampeding) *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - (Got hurt) *Oliver/Simba - (Stand up) *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - (Puts Oliver on the rock) (Got hit by stampede) *Oliver/Simba - DAD!!!! *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - (Hangs on to a cliff) (climbing the cliff) *Oliver/Simba - (Jumping in some rocks) *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - (Hanging on) Meowrice! *Meowrice/Scar - (Looks at Thomas O'Malley) *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa (Hanging on a cliff while slipping) Brother, Help Me! *Meowrice/Scar - (Stares at Thomas O'Malley while suffering) (Grabs Thomas O'Malley's paws with his claws) *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - (Roars) OOOOWWWWW!!!! *Meowrice/Scar - Long live the King. (Throws Thomas O'Malley off a cliff) *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - (Roars) AAAAHHHHH!!!! *Oliver/Simba - NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (Runs down to the ground) (Coughs) Daaad! (Walks) (Shaking his fur) Dad. *Elephant (Tarzan)/Wildebeest - (Running) *Oliver/Simba - (Saw Thomas O'Malley dead) (Walks Up to Thomas O'Malley) Dad, Dad come on, you got to get up, Dad, we gotta go home. (Bites Thomas O'Malley's ear) (Runs) HELLLP!!!! Somebody! Anybody! Help. (Crying) (Goes under Thomas O'Malley's arm) *Meowrice/Scar - (Appears in the mist) (Giggles evily) *Oliver/Simba - (Gets upset) *Meowrice/Scar - Oliver, What have you done. *Oliver/Simba - Well the elephants is... Trying to save me. It was an accident I didn't mean for this to happen. *Cat R. Waul/Scar - Of Coarse, Of Coarse you didn't. Nowone ever means for these things to happen, But the king is dead. And if it wornt for you he'd still be alive. *Oliver/Simba - (Lays his head on Cat R. Waul while upset) *Cat R. Waul/Scar - (Shocked) what will your mother think? *Oliver/Simba - What am I gonna do. *Cat R. Waul/Scar - Run away Oliver. Run, Run away and never return. *Oliver/Simba - (Runs Away) *Stretch/Shenzi - (Appears) *Chula/Banzai - (Appears) *Kaa/Ed - (Appears) *Meowrice/Scar - Kill Him. Trivia *Meowrice is an extra as Scar. **In this scene he tells to Thomas O'Malley there is a stampede and that Oliver is there. **In this scene Meowrice kills Thomas O'Malley while he is thrown off a cliff. **He appears in the mist while giggling evily and told Oliver "Oliver, What have you done", when he saw Thomas O'Malley dead. **He tells to Stretch, Chula, and Kaa to kill Oliver when Cat R. Waul told him to run away and never return by saying "Kill Him"". Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:The Lion King Parts